


Blonde Duo (Muse Babies)

by pyrocookiewolffox



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ayase Yuki, Gen, Hotaru - Freeform, Muse Babies, Natsuki - Freeform, Toujou Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocookiewolffox/pseuds/pyrocookiewolffox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playful banter turns into something interesting as the two sisters decide to put their skills to the test. Sister bonding time! With the family there of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde Duo (Muse Babies)

**Author's Note:**

> Hoshi belongs to skiretehfox  
> Hotaru belongs to birbyonce  
> Idea actually came from skire's picture of Hotaru and Hoshi in baseball/softball garb! Many more snippets like the one that I've been posting will be posted, while I work on a big project with the combined muse babies! Enjoy this story! x'D

“I don’t think you can do it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Really.”

Hotaru raised a brow, staring down at the other blonde, who was grinning up at her with a smug look on her features.

“I bet,” the taller blonde began, a grin slowly forming on her lips, “that you can’t catch it then.”

Hoshi’s smug look turned to a blank one as she stared up at her. After a few moments, the short-haired girl’s grin returned. “I bet I can,” she said, nodding and grabbing the glove from the ground. She placed it on, her lips moving as she continued to speak, “we have to tape this to make it official.”

“I’m way ahead of you,” the taller blonde said, already walking back inside of the house to go and grab their blonde-haired mother. It didn’t take long to drag the woman outside, followed by Yuki and Natsuki. Eli had a camera out, recording the proceedings already. Hoshi gave her younger sister a pat on the head and stuck her tongue out to her brother, who shook his head at her antics. She noticed something in the purple-haired girl’s hands, however.

“What’s that,” she asked, motioning her gloved hand to the pack that the younger girl was holding onto gently.

Yuki smiled at her. “Ice pack,” she responded.

“Eh? What for?”

“Onee-chan… You and Nee-san are playing with a hard ball and a bat. It’s best to be prepared.”

“…You have no faith in your older sisters?”

“…A little?”

“Come on, Hoshi,” Hotaru called out, waving the other blonde over. The short-haired girl gave a pat on her younger sister’s shoulder and jogged over to stand next to the stand that the softball was on. 

“Why do you have the bat on the ground,” she questioned when she came close, raising a brow at the item that was by the girl’s feet.

Hotaru grinned. “Because.”

“That’s a perfect reason.”

“I’ll give you the count,” Natsuki shouted, holding up three fingers.

“Got it,” the two blondes responded, both giving each other a challenging grin. They looked at the ball as Natsuki began the count down.

“Three!”

Hotaru kicked up the bat from the ground, grabbed it with her right hand, then threw it on the ground behind her, grabbing it with the other hand.

“Two!”

She grabbed the handle with both hands as she kicked the post lightly. The ball fell forward and she bounced it off her foot and swung the bat, hitting the ball, just as the purple-haired boy shouted, “One!”

Hoshi took off like a bullet, chasing after the ball before it could go out of sight.

“Go and get it, Hoshi,” Eli shouted, standing next to Hotaru, pretended the sun was in her eyes as she put her head over them, squinting to see where it was the ball was. 

Hoshi turned around quickly on the balls of her feet and then leaped, gloved out hand outstretched. The ball landed in her glove and she dropped down, hitting the ground. She wobbled a bit as she got up, before shaking herself and taking the ball out with one hand and raising it.

“I caught it!” she exclaimed, rushing towards them, stumbling a bit.

Eli laughed as she stopped recording and put her phone away, rushing towards the short-haired blonde, with the others following.

“I’m so glad the both of you didn’t get hurt,” Yuki said, smiling as Hotaru and Eli placed their arms over the shorter blonde’s shoulder and began ruffling her hair with their free hands.

“The least they could do is tell us why they were doing this in the first place.” Natsuki muttered and shook his head, while the younger girl gave his arm a small pat, laughing quietly.


End file.
